That Awkward Moment
by Whip-Owl
Summary: The warrior cats try to act out the Hobbit, but it doesn't go very well. And I don't think I did a very good job making this funny.


The Hobbit

(Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit. This is book version. And I'm sorry if this isn't very entertaining, It's just I promised someone I'd make it. Yeah, it's been a while. I'm sorry I didn't make it sooner. And it's interesting trying to make something based off a book instead of a movie. Yeah, that's pretty much everything. Oh, and review.)

Gandalf-Firestar

Bilbo-Cloudtail

Gollum-Hawkfrost

Thorin-Bramblestar

Man-Tigerheart

"What do you mean by that?" Firestar asked. "Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?"

"All of them at once." Said Cloudtail.

"I don't think that's possible." Firestar stopped him.

Cloudtail blinked. That wasn't in the script. And since he'd never acted out a story before, he didn't realize they broke from the script all the time. "Um, why not?" He asked.

"Well take the second one. If it's a good morning and I don't want it to be, than I don't think you can wish me a good morning."

Cloudtail rested his paw on this head. "My head hurts all of a sudden. Good morning." He walked back into his house.

"Well, I guess whatever he means, it's not that he feels good on this morning anymore." Firestar said. Then he walked over to mark Bilbo's door.

* * *

"I guess it's a choice feast; at least a tasty morsel it'd make us, gollum!" Hawkfrost said, coming up behind Cloudtail.

Cloudtail leapt into the air and hit his head on part of the cave. The first thing that came to mind was that his head hurt, and the naturally led to "Good morning."

"Uh . . . we passed that part already." Hawkfrost said. Ironcially, it was the most normal thing he said for the rest of the conversation.

"Yeah . . . Wait, who are you?" Cloudtail asked.

"We was in the last story too." Hawkfrost told him.

"Well I wasn't. Now who are you?" Clouldtail repeated, finally remembering to take out his sword.

"What's he got in his handses?"

Cloudtail gave a withered sigh. "I can see I'm never getting an answer to _my _question."

* * *

"I wish I had Gandalf here!" Bramblestar shouted. "Curse him for his choice of you! May his beard wither! As for you I will throw you to the rocks!"

"Stay! Your wish is granted!" Firestar cried. He threw his cloak off.

"Oh wow this is awkward." Bramblestar said.

"You've just cursed me, insulted my wisdom, and threatened to kill my hobbit," Firestar listed off.

"Wait, _your _hobbit?" Cloudtail questioned. They all turned to him, giving him looks of death. "Being quiet now."

Firestar and Bramblestar went back to facing each other. "So yes." Firestar finished. "This is about as awkward as it can get."

* * *

Cloudtail looked up to see eagles coming down. "The eagles are coming!" He shouted. Then something hit the back of his head. He felt dizzy, and his head hurt. Which led to, you should be able to guess this, "Good morrrninggg." Then he was out.

When he woke up he was alone, or so it seemed. "Ugh, what did I miss?" He lifted himself up and looked around. It didn't take long to realize they were winning. In fact the battle seemed over. . . "I missed the whole thing!" Cloudtail shouted up at the sky.

"Ah! The air is talking!" Someone else, Tigerheart, shouted.

"Huh? No it isn't." Cloudtail said, looking towards him.

"But . . . but you are the air." Tigerheart replied, gesturing broadly at the air.

"What. . ." Cloudtail felt baffled. "Oh right, the ring." He took it off.

"Ah! You came out of now where!" Tigerheart shouted, leaping back.

"You seem to be taking it very well." Cloudtail pointed out.

"Well I'd run, but this is the only part I'm in. So I don't want to miss it."

_Like I missed the battle. _Cloudtail thought.

Tigerheart continued talking. "Anyway, everyone thought you were dead, so I should get you back to them."

"No arguments there." Cloudtail agreed. So he let Tigerheart lead him back to where the victors were.


End file.
